


Спираль

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спираль</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мерф

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Incest 2015

Откуда оно вообще взялось, это чувство, растянутое во времени, завернутое само на себя какой-то немыслимой спиралью?

Полыхают кукурузные поля, Мерф задыхается. Но от дыма ли, от пыли, или чего-то иного, она и сама не знает.

Брошенные с совершенно иной целью слова режут ее кинжалом прямо по тонким жилам — сейчас он мог бы быть с ней одного возраста. Таким же, каким она помнит его — может, парой-тройкой лет больше. Сжатые губы, темные от фермерского загара руки, вечно пахнущие кукурузой, узловатые пальцы — в пыли и машинном масле. Взгляд, полный тоски, когда он сидит перед домом, и полный почти экстатического детского восторга, когда они ночью выбегают в поле смотреть на звезды, с каждым годом видимые все хуже из-за пыли в атмосфере. Как бы она хотела не помнить всего этого, но с каждым днем, кажется, вспоминает все ярче, словно событие не отдаляется, а приближается во времени. Кто сказал, что время нельзя повернуть вспять? Можно спуститься в него, как в кратер от метеорита или кратер вулкана, чувствуя голыми ногами жар бурлящей лавы где-то там, внизу. Конечно, самое простое — начать ненавидеть Купа (сейчас у нее почему-то язык не поворачивается называть его и думать о нем как об отце), пытаясь хоть так заглушить вспышки яростных воспоминаний, то и дело появляющихся перед глазами. (Когда это началось, она сразу уехала). Но все это — тщетные попытки обвинить его в том, кто он есть — жалкие оправдания и слабое утешение.

Чем дольше его нет, тем больше метаморфоз происходит с его образом в голове Мерф — Куп становится мужчиной, которого хочется ждать из полета, мужчиной, которого хочется встретить не дочерними объятьями, а поцелуем. Всё того же Купера, но вовсе другого человека.

Она так хорошо помнит его; его кожу, выхолощенную солнечным ветром и светом тысячи звезд. Тогда ничего такого не было, но сейчас, с каждым годом, отдаляющим ее от тех тридцати шести, это взрастает все сильнее — тянется к небу длинными руками в беззвучном крике «Где же ты». «Черт, черт, черт», — гулко бьется, бухает в висках кровь; а после — в жаре бреда, скомканного меж простыней, накрывает волной жгучего стыда и ненависти к себе, смешанного с простой в своей ясности мыслью — если бы он сейчас был здесь... То был бы еще нужнее, чем прежде. И в этом как раз вся суть хитрой Вселенной — она оберегает Мерф. И, вместо мучительно-разрушительной идеи-фикс, она подарит ей возможность — возможность изменить не прошлое, но будущее.

Есть особая кармическая справедливость в том, что он не прилетел, когда ей исполнилось тридцать шесть — это понимание приходит к Мерф чуть позже, когда ей удается успокоить нутро, заглушить вой. Вселенная знает, что лучше пусть все будет именно так, а не иначе.


	2. Купер

— Я лечу домой, — выплевывает Купер. Он полон твердых намерений, а еще — злости. Нет ничего ужасней, чем видеть слезы на лице близкого человека. Особенно — когда в них повинен ты сам. 

На черно-белом экране ТАРСа — та Мерф, которую он не видел уже почти три года, Мерф, для которой три года стали двадцатью шестью, Мерф, вытирающая ладонями слезы с лица. Слезы, совсем не изменившиеся с того дня, когда ей было десять. От цифр и их чудовищного смысла у Купера уже кружится голова — он путается в их сети, как муха в паутине, слипшаяся в коконе, свитом большим черным пауком, затягивающим в себя все события. Ничего не может случиться в его близости — астероиды, свет, время, люди и судьбы — сингулярность пожирает всех, и Купер знает, что все они, астронавты, затерянные где-то в чужой галактике, вырваны из своих жизней именно ею. Жемчужиной, сжатой, как пружина, где-то внутри дыры. Купер мог бы сказать, что самой тьмой, но Брэнд в каком-то смысле права — природа не зло. Космос не зло. Понятия добра и зла здесь не существуют, потому что здесь нет людей. А будучи оторванной от людей, мораль не имеет смысла.

Купер думал, что за эти годы отвык. Растворился, развеял в космосе тот узел внутри, что тянул его в противоположную сторону, на Землю. Но черно-белое лицо Мерф, позабытое, изменившееся, лицо взрослой, едва ли не чужой женщины, запись голоса, искаженная расстоянием в тысячи световых лет — возвращает его к реальности, к земному, к пониманию того, что он никогда не сможет сбежать.   
В груди Купера что-то стремительно ухает вниз, сжимая, выкручивая, а в висок стучится собственный голос «Это всё ты». Ты заставил ее плакать. Из-за тебя она задыхается по ночам и скоро будет голодать. И Купер сдается.

Он собирается лететь домой.   
Без результатов, ни с чем — с плохими новостями. 

Доктор Манн оказывается сильнее его — признав собственную трусость, он решает взять миссию на себя. Он оказывается рукой судьбы, которая сильнее сингулярностей. И в тот момент, когда Купер узнает правду, у него остается совсем немного времени, чтобы понять, насколько вселенная больше его.   
Он ползет по снегу, задыхаясь, и, как и предсказывал Манн, видит Мерф — все проведенное вместе время сыпется пылью сквозь пальцы, мелькающими кадрами являя ретроспективу, и в таком объеме это становится почти невыносимо. Купер надсадно хрипит, когда легкие судорожно сжимаются, ища во вдыхаемом воздухе жалкую долю кислорода, и на каждом вдохе холод в горле превращается в тепло всполохов пылевого ветра в кукурузном поле, а плотный снег под перчатками скафандра — в тепло тела его Мерф. Мерцание звезд и потемнение перед глазами из-за недостатка кислорода открывают совершенно новую картину, нарисованную гаснущим сознанием — его девочку, совсем взрослую, смотрящую куда-то вдаль, на пожары соседних полей, на линию горизонта, за которую уходит пыльная дорога к базе НАСА.   
Его девочке как никогда так нужна его защита. 

Но спасение ведет его совсем в другую сторону.

Когда он падает в черную дыру, ему кажется, что она, обнимая, оборачивается вокруг него спиралью.


End file.
